


Chasing Juniper

by LadyNinjaa



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Fatherly Thorin, Fluff, Lord of the Rings, Romance, War, brotherly fili and kili, sexual scenes later in story, will move on into lotr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNinjaa/pseuds/LadyNinjaa
Summary: Beorn found her unconscious in the front of his home; she woke up in a world that wasn't her own and without any memories. Beorn took her in but it wasn't long until a company of 13 dwarves, 1 hobbit, and a wizard came charging into her new home. Soon, she is entrusted to the dwarves to take to Mirkwood to present herself to the King in hope that King Thranduil will help in recovering her memories...fate has other plans for the elleth who has managed to capture the heart of her companions.





	1. The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is another girl from our world thrown into middle earth story, yippe! I know a lot of people hate this trope but I love it a lot. I hope you will all give this story a chance. There will be errors because I rarely bother with editing. I usually dish out chapters as soon as I finish them. At the moment, I'm unsure if I'll let my OC, Juniper, recover her memories...if so, just the memory of her death or something. 
> 
> This will kinda be a slow burn? I don't know but no romance until the further end of TBOFA. There is a concept of soul-mates in this story. I like to write fluffy romances, so, sue me. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Please no hateful comments about my maybe Mary Sue OC. I actually like well-written mary sues, so, if she seems mary sue, like, the cringey kind please feel free to point it out nicely. I know how passionate the The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings fandom is. I've attempted to write previous fanfics in the past and usually get bashed for it. Please, be kind.

**_“Everything you can imagine is real.”_ **

**_Pablo Picasso_ ** ****

 

Something cold touched her face; something _wet,_ but cold. Her mind was beginning to wake; her body felt oddly stiff as if she hadn’t stretched her limbs in quite some time. The wet and cold thing prodded her again. _What the hell?_ She could feel her forehead crease in confusion as she attempted to open her eyes but her eyelids felt heavy as stone. She could feel movement around her; whimpers and huffs of air. The air felt warm and peaceful and for a moment she was reassured that she was somewhere safe.

There was another whimper; it sounded like a dog?

Why was a dog whimpering?

The cold and wet thing prodded at her with more force; almost as if demanding her to wake up. She was awake and alert and she felt… _hungry_ as hell and thirsty. When she tried to remember what could’ve brought her to where she was…her mind was _blank._ The only thing she could think of was the feeling of being ravenously hungry and thirsty.

Her eyelids felt crusty—sleep dust.

She moved her arms—her joints cracking and protesting. She winced from the momentary pain before she gently rubbed the sleep dust from her eyes and attempted to open her eyes—it was as if it was taking her brain a moment to recognize her command before her eyelids fluttered and light engulfed her vision.

Hazy colors blurred but after a few seconds, her eyes began to adjust to her surroundings. She was greeted with the wooden ceiling held by wooden beams. Her vision felt blurry around the corners of her eyes but it was fading as she sat her body up and was greeted with an array of friendly looking animals.

“What the fuck.” She spoke without thinking—her voice cracking and her throat burning from how dry it felt. She flinched by the sudden pain in her throat but she couldn’t understand why she was here or how she got here. Her body felt as if it hadn’t been in use for a long time…almost as if she had been asleep for far too long. Her stomach was _snarling_ in hunger though every few seconds but her eyes watched the array of animals in front of her.

The wet and cold thing touched her flustered cheek and she looked to her side to see a large golden dog wagging its tail at her; the wet and cold thing was this dog’s nose. She rubbed at her cheek and looked at the dog with wonder. _“Hello!”_ A friendly, neutral voice spoke in the air. Startled, she looked around for the source of the voice. _“My name is Frog!”_

Could it….?

The canine barked, _“Is elf girl deaf?”_ _Frog_ did a cute head tilt.

Elf girl? She turned to Frog, “Y-Y-You speak?” She asked dumbly.

Frog looked at her curiously, _“Of course I do, all animals do! Elf girl hears and understands me?”_ Frog asked excitedly and suddenly, her ears were attacked by all sorts of voices calling out to her in greeting.

_“Welcome to our home!”_

_“Why were you asleep outside our home?”_

_“Are you hurt?”_

_“You don’t smell like elf.”_

_“She doesn’t sound like one either.”_

She cringed at the loud voices and Frog barked out, “ _Quiet down, you fools! You will overwhelm our new guest!”_ The voices quieted down after a few seconds and she could hear a few of them respond with apologizes.

“How is this happening?” She asked feeling a bit dizzy—was hearing animals talk normal? She held her head in her hands unsure what was going on, where she was, and what was happening. Her stomach growled loudly.

_“Can someone go alert our master that the elf girl is awake?”_ Frog asked his animal friends.

There was a snort—the snort of a pig before she could hear the clacking of pig’s feet scrambling away. She was so horribly confused—what in the world was going on? She was trying to remember _anything_ that could inform her of her location or _anything_ of use but all she was greeted with was sharp pain.

Her brain must be broken.

_“Are you okay, elf girl?”_ Frog asked her with worry.

She gazed at this creature with evident fear, “I can’t seem to recall any memory…of _anything.”_ She spoke frazzled by her own words; why couldn’t she remember anything?

_“Not even your name?”_ Frog asked her.

Her name…what was her name? She frowned intently unaware of the massive man watching her from the corner of the room, “I…I can’t remember.” She sighed in defeat after several, long seconds, “When I think too much, my brain… _hurts.”_ She told Frog.

Frog looked up and his tail began to wag happily, “ _Do not fear, elf girl, my master will take good care of you!”_ Why does he keep calling her _elf girl?_ She was not an elf! … Right? Too busy contemplating what the hell was going on; she didn’t hear the massive man, Beorn, until she heard his voice.

“You understand what my companions say?”

She jumped in place, startled, and looked up—way up to see a man of gargantuan size looking down at her. “Holy shit…” She muttered feeling a bit—okay, a lot of intimidation. He stared at her with dark brown eyes and waited obviously for her to answer. His face held strong features and was adorned by thick, black beard. His eyebrows were bushy and wild too. He was definitely scary but his expression didn’t scream out danger.

“Um, yeah, I understand them. Is that normal?” She questioned the massive man.

He shook his large head and grunted, “No, it is not normal which makes you very interesting now, elf girl.” He offers his hand out, “I hear your stomach from outside, come, I will feed you.” He says bluntly though his tone is rough and harsh, she suspected that he just came off as rude but wasn’t. Not wanting to be rude for turning down food, she took his offered hand and stood up on what felt like jelly-like legs. She would have collapsed had the black-haired man not have caught her.

“Elf girl acts like a newborn fawn.” He eyes her with wonder.

“I’m not an elf.” She mumbles quietly as she struggles to stay up right but the black-haired man patiently steadies her and waits for her to get a hold of her legs.

“You have pointy ears like elf.” The man points to her ears that were hidden behind her thick, dark brown hair. Which struck Beorn as odd considering most elves did not have curly hair as she.

Her hands immediately snap to her ears—holy hell, her ears were _curved and pointed._ “You don’t smell like an elf…but the ears are a sure sign that you are an elf.” The man explained, “Perhaps you are half elf half man but you don’t smell like a man.” He looks thoughtful and she’s trying not to panic. Everything is confusing right now and the large man can tell by the panicked expression on her face.

“Come; let us fill your belly with good food. No harm will come to you, elf girl, for you are under my protection.” He offers her a smile, though the smile seems almost unnatural for the large man but she can appreciate the effort behind it. She gives a nod and shakily follows the large man through his home. His home is large and cozy and many animals are at ease in this place. Her eyes take in every detail of his humble abode before he comes into his dining area—a large wooden table centered in the middle. It is obvious that this house was fashioned for this overly sized man and she couldn’t help but to feel tiny.

He whispers something to one of his large dogs and the canine happily scampers away. “Frog tells me that you have awakened but have no memory of why you were unconscious in front of my house.” The man sits down at the head of the table. She quickly takes a seat near him—despite how confusing everything was, she felt at ease with this large man. She had to practically climb onto the bench but she was seated and not long after did the doors to his kitchen come wide open to reveal his furry companions with trays of food—she took note of the lack of meat.

Did she even like meat?

She couldn’t remember that either.

“My name is Beorn, little elf,” The man introduces himself as fresh food is served—cheeses, fresh bread, fruits, and a large bowl of salad. Her stomach growls and her mouth salivates, “And until your memory returns, you are more than welcome to stay here; though I do have one condition that you must obey.” His face is very serious—almost grim.

He watches the young elleth as she stares up at him with wide, frightful eyes, “You mustn’t leave the safety of my walls at night; these lands have been crawling with orcs as of late and I do not wish for you to fall into their filthy hands.” There was a tone that she took interest in; it sounded like loathing when he spoke about these orcs.

“Please, help yourself, little elf.” He gestures to the food surrounding her.

She greedily begins to stuff her mouth; her hands reaching for whatever was nearest to her person and shoving it into her mouth without much thought; she didn’t eat fast for fear of having a bellyache, but she ate in a way that amused Beorn greatly. He stood in his chair with a thoughtful expression, “I am a skin changer, I possess the ability to transform into a great bear at night and a man during the day.” She found this almost comical seeing as he did remind her of a gigantic bear.

“I hunt orcs at night to make sure my home is protected. I have little control of myself when I am a bear therefore I must stress that you do not go out my walls at night.” He tells her trying not to scare her as much as she probably was, but she only nodded and kept stuffing her gob.

“Um, thank you…” She said to him as she drank some warmed milk flavored by honey, which felt delicious in her stomach, “For taking me into your home and offering me food. I don’t remember anything before I woke up and when I attempt to remember, I get a sharp pain.” She winces softly and sighs, “Skin changer, elf, dogs that talk, and orcs…I feel as if these things aren’t normal but they are _here._ ” She explains quizzically unsure if Beorn would understand.

Beorn listens to her words carefully, “You are elf that much I know. There is a kingdom of your race a few days ride from here; perhaps they would be able to help you if you do not regain your memory soon.” Beorn suggests to the little elf.

He can tell that his words aren’t received well by the way she frowns, “I hope I do remember something—this is all so frightening.” She sighs looking overwhelmed. Beorn feels slight pity for the little elf but only time will tell if her memory will return. His eyes stray outside his window, night will fall soon. He would have to depart from her company until morning.

Once, she has her fill on food. It’s cleaned away and Beorn beckons her to follow him, “Night is falling and I will soon have to depart,” He rumbles quietly watching as she curiously stares at one of his cows; her hand petting the creature with affection, “My companions will keep you good company until I return in the morning, do not fear the sounds you fear most of them will come from me.” Beorn reassured her.

She stares up at him and nods, “Thank you, Beorn, truly.” She blesses him with a smile—a beautiful smile that warms his heart. He grins and pats the top of her head before adding, “There are no beds here but please, make yourself at home. I offer you whatever I have.” He pushes his large barn doors open revealing a green oasis outside—though the sun is setting there is lush vegetation all around. Horses gallop about, several bee hives are seen, large trees, and happy animals play about.

Her eyes take in everything and her mouth is open in awe. Beorn chuckles, “Here you have friends, little elf.” He tells her warmly.

She watches with an almost too pure look as a large bee—about the size of a large rock—buzz over to her; she feels a slight fear run up her spine but she ignores it as the bee lands on her nose; tickling her. She giggles as another bee lands on her, and another, and another until she’s almost covered in bees. Beorn is surprised and in awe as she laughs and gently shakes them away.

Just as she was about to speak to Beorn, a realization hits her. Her name! She gasps and Beorn questions, “Are you alright, little elf, did one of them sting you?” He asks with a light frown.

She shakes her head and laughs, “I know my name, Beorn!” She says; her honey-colored eyes becoming very bright and happy.

His expression softens, “And what is your name?” He asks curiously.

“Juniper.”


	2. Unexpected Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juniper has settled into her new surroundings until...unexpected guests trespass into her new humble abode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to finish this chapter. As you will soon learn, I take forever to update. I will try my best to update regularly but don't take my word on it, lol. Sorry for any errors, btw. I literally finished this chapter a few minutes ago, hehe.

**“Don’t be afraid of death; be afraid of an unlived life.”**

**Natalie Babbitt**

 

Juniper had fallen into a nice routine with Beorn and his companions. Not much of her memory had surfaced expect her name and a few strange dreams; Beorn didn’t seem to mind her lack of memory and often their mornings and afternoons were filled with Beorn informing her of the land she came to be on; Middle Earth. He didn’t explain into detail since he hadn’t really ventured around too much; he told her of the different races; humans, elves, dwarves, goblins, orcs, and so on and so forth. 

He didn’t have many books but allowed her to read whatever he had until Juniper made it shyly clear that she couldn’t quite read the book. The words were all strange to her; though she had no trouble speaking common tongue, she couldn’t read it. Juniper was often found being tailed by Frog, a small fawn colored pig named Flower, and a cat named Daisy. Often time, Beorn would see the bees fluttering around her heavily but the little elf didn’t seem to mind. 

Juniper had long given up on stressing about her memory. She figured she would appreciate that she was alive, healthy, and in a safe house. Beorn had offered her clothing though it all was too large for her slender form; she made use of what she had and made do. She enjoyed the simplicity of Beorn’s life and wondered if he would let her stay here for, well, forever. Beorn had once told her that he had been on the look out for roaming elves in hopes that they were searching for her; but no elf had ever shown up, just more and more orcs. 

Beorn had also shared his sad life; how orcs killed off most of his kind and the last of his people were just him—which broke Juniper’s heart. In the evenings before Beorn would leave, he would show her what skills he possessed to help her along in her life. “Elves live a very long time, little elf, there is no doubt you will learn more skills but in the meantime, I will show you everything I know.” He told her a few days after she turned up at his doorstep. 

During one of the nights, she had found a bow and a quiver of arrows tucked away in some corner of his house. She asked him the following morning about them and he grunted and said he found it on the dead body of a traveler some time ago. He had no use for it and therefore gave it to her. Somehow, despite not knowing anything about weaponry, she felt familiar with the bow. She wasn’t sure why but picking it up and holding it within her hands felt familiar. 

It took her two days just to get her stance right; a few more days to learn how to fire an arrow without it flying to the side and potentially killing someone; a few more days before she hit anywhere near her target. She was getting better and Beorn felt proud and often praised her; he told her that most elves used bows and arrows so, perhaps that was the reason why this particular weapon felt familiar to her. 

Beorn, despite telling her he wasn’t very fond of others, found the little elleth very amusing and interesting. Juniper had a certain way with animals; more so than normal elves do. The bees, in particular, hung around her as if the elleth was made of honey herself. He often wondered why but obviously didn’t have an answer. There were many odd qualities about Juniper that weren’t considered normal for elves—at least not the ones that took residence in Mirkwood. 

Beorn, also, took it upon himself to assemble a small bed for the elleth; he didn’t particularly like seeing her sleep in hay-piles, although he was amused when she awoke with pieces of hay stuck in her wild, dark brown curls. To Beorn, he couldn’t help to dread the day that the little elleth would leave his home to seek out her identity. 

One evening, Beorn arrived early in the morning to find Juniper in his kitchens; learning how to cook from his companions. He was unsettled slightly by the increase of orcs crawling over his lands; he wasn’t sure what had them so riled up or what they could be possibly hunting but they were keeping distance of his house and land surrounding it; they knew of him and feared him. He couldn’t help but to worry for his little friend; were these orcs in search of Juniper? It wouldn’t make much sense but the increase of orcs since he discovered her outside his home was…enough to unsettle him. 

“Good morning, Beorn!” Juniper chirped as she prepared his favorite warmed milk flavored with honey; he had recently taught her how to harvest the honey from the bee-hives. “You were very vocal last night; another increase in orcs?” Juniper questioned; despite her wide-eyed doe appearance, Juniper was rather sharp. 

He rumbled a displeased no. 

Juniper casted him a worried look before offering him a large tankard of warmed milk, “I have some good news,” She tells him shyly but houses a pretty smile. He looks at her with curious eyes, “I…I regained a memory.” 

Beorn’s eyes widened, “Of?” He asked and he almost felt excited. 

“I was cooking…though…” Juniper trailed off with a furrowed expression and told him, “You’d think I’m mad but….Beorn, I don’t think I’m from this world.” Beorn stared at her perplexed and she continued, “This memory was of a place that holds no resemblance to this world; I…I can’t even begin to explain how I know this…the kitchen was so different and…the house I was in was so different as well—nothing like I’ve seen since I’ve woken up but then again, I haven’t seen much of this world to even know.” Juniper’s eyebrows were pulled together tightly—it seemed as if her thoughts have been busy today. 

Beorn knew of magic; Middle Earth was alive with magic but…this sounded bizarre. But these were her memories, if she felt that way than perhaps she was from another world; maybe it explained her strange elf appearance—like the hair, the eyes, and the way she spoke. It would also explain her lack of memory; maybe something bigger than himself had brought her here but why? Beorn grunted not liking such strange things; the only thing he could think that would help Juniper in figuring out who she was…was traveling to Mirkwood or Lothlórien---the latter sounded like a better option but Lothlórien was a great distance away—too far for a single elleth to travel and especially with orcs crawling all over the land. 

Her best option would be Mirkwood but Beorn feared Juniper would not be received well; the elf king wasn’t Beorn’s favorite. 

“Beorn, do you think I’m crazy?” Juniper mumbled; she felt unsure what to make of today. Her memories seemed too real and vivid to be dismissed. 

“No, though it does sound rather outlandish,” Beorn spoke roughly and went to go sit down at the dining table, “Your best bet would be traveling to Mirkwood though I worry that because of how odd you are and look, you will not be welcomed.” Beorn would rip the kingdom apart if he found that his friend was treated wrongly. 

Juniper followed and climbed up onto the bench and looked at Beorn curiously, “How far is Mirkwood?” She asks with wide eyes, “It doesn’t sound like a very friendly place; sounds rather ominous.” She mumbled quietly; mostly to herself but Beorn clearly heard her. 

Beorn had a grim look on his face, “A sickness lies upon the forest…but it is only a few days’ ride to reach the entrance of the forest. I am unsure how to reach the kingdom of the elves.” Beorn informed her. 

“A sickness?” She mumbled, “Is the forest dying?” She asks. 

Beorn shrugs, “I am not sure; but the forest is heavy with magic and if you stray from the path, I am afraid you will be forever lost in the wood.” Beorn was unsure how to proceed but it seemed that Juniper was not too concern. 

“Then we shall wait for the right time to travel to Mirkwood.” Juniper states with a soft smile, “I find it hard to believe that all of this is just random; I feel strongly that perhaps I was brought here for a certain reason.” 

Beorn grunted, “You feel strongly of this?” 

Juniper nods, “I have to.” 

That morning was spent in lighter spirits; Juniper was eager to show Beorn how far along she was coming with her bow and arrows! She could actually hit near the target. Beorn couldn’t help but to feel similar to a proud father watching their cub exceed. Of course she was teased by her companions but Juniper seemed to be in good spirits; there were rare times that Beorn would catch the little elleth in a somber mood but he never pressed the issue. He, too, took time from Juniper to have some solitude. 

In the afternoon, Juniper was lounging near the small lake within Beorn’s home; she was joined by her usual companions; Frog, Flower, and Daisy. She was climbing into a tree, which she found she enjoyed quite a bit. She enjoyed climbing to the top and looking out to the surrounding lands. Frog and Flower would wait patiently at the bottom while Daisy would climb into trees with her. Juniper liked the challenge climbing trees gave though she wondered what good climbing trees would have outside the safety and warmth of Beorn’s home. 

She reached the top and poked her head over the greenery to look out at the beautiful land surrounding Beorn’s home; it was sad that orcs were creeping so close to his home. A part of her wondered if the orcs were in search of her…they’ve been increasing in numbers as of late. She caught moment in the far distance of the tree-line and caught her first glimpse of what she assumed was an orc. 

She paled at the sight of the orc—it was just a single orc but it was enough to scare her. She hurriedly climbed down the tree with a racing heart; Daisy meowing after her with alarm, “Juniper? What frightens you?” 

Which alerted Frog and Flower and once her feet touched earth, she scrambled to find Beorn. Beorn had told her that no orc had the courage to cross the plains surrounding his home. The image of the orc was seared into her mind; it scared her. She had never seen such a foul-looking creature before!

She could hear the startled chatter of her companions and it didn’t take long for Beorn to hear the commotion from where he was; he turned around and saw Juniper racing towards him with a frightened expression. He was on alert almost instantly, “What troubles you, little elf?” Beorn demands harshly; his voice almost a growl. 

Juniper seemed pale as she stuttered over her words, “I was climbing up a tree and when I reached the top, I spotted an orc! Or what I assume was an orc but…it was such a ghastly looking creature, Beorn! He was right at the tree-line!” She said with fear and her wide honey eyes were wide with unease. 

Beorn growled angrily, “Those pests are getting too bold for my liking; I will handle them tonight.” Beorn reassured his friend and gently patted the top of her head, “Do not fret, little elf, I will remind them why I am so feared tonight.” 

That night, Beorn left reassuring her that the orcs would be dealt with and not to stay up too late; he had caught on that she stayed awake late at night riddled with worry for him. “They will not harm me; I am very strong as a bear.” Juniper watched her friend disappear into the darkness of the night before she closed the gates and didn’t linger outside his home for very long. She made sure her companions were settled in for the night; though most of the animals were attempting to comfort the young elleth and ease her worries. 

She was wrapped tightly in a blanket that Beorn had made from wool; Beorn had began to teach her how to sew which seemed like an odd skill for a skin changer to have, but Beorn told her that he had to learn since they did not sell clothing for his large size and the nearest market was very, very far away. 

She was warmed and hunkered down for the night; Daisy was curled up in her lap as she listened to the animals talk about their day; it wasn’t long into the night when a distant roar was heard. “Beorn…” Juniper whispered softly with a frown. 

Beorn’s roar could be heard throughout the night; it seemed he was dead set on making sure the orcs knew not to come near his home. Juniper, somehow, managed to get some decent amount of sleep until morning came and she was jolted when she heard shouting and yelling. She groggily got up and rubbed at her eyes as she heard her furry companions scramble out of the house and towards the source of the yelling. 

“What is going on?” She muttered with a frown as she got up. Just as she was about to reach the door—the yelling had grown closer and the large front doors that were strangely closed jolted loudly. Juniper jumped startled as the yelling was right outside the door and she could see the door groaning in protest as more thudding was heard from the other side. 

“What the hell…” Juniper muttered as she felt someone latch onto the sleeve of her pants and tug her back—she was surprised to see Frog. “Hide, we must hide!” Frog told her hurriedly as Juniper allowed him to back her up to wards the steps leading up to the dining room. 

“What is going on, Frog?” Juniper asked as Beorn’s roar shook the entire house making Juniper freeze in place; that sounded very close. 

“Open the door!” She heard a grave voice yell desperately.

Those didn’t sound like orcs…Juniper thought with a frown as Frog growled at her to move but she remained rooted in place as the front doors were suddenly open and a flurry of movement whirled in; almost a dozen bodies flooded Beorn’s home and just barely she could see a large black bear charging directly at them. 

Her eyes widen in horror, “Beorn!” She whispered amazed and fearful. 

The company of she assumed was dwarves rushed in without realizing that she was there since they were running for their lives and attempting to close the door before Beorn reached them. Just as the last fellow rushed in, Beorn slammed into the door and Juniper watched with wide eyes as the company of dwarves struggled to close and lock the door. 

She counted thirteen dwarves, a tall fellow with a grey beard, and a shorted man-child? If she remembered correctly, the man-child was called a Hobbit! Yes, Beorn spoke briefly about Hobbits and told her they were peaceful and shy creatures with large, hairy feet. She gazed down at the hobbit’s feet and sure enough they were large and hairy!

“What was that?” One of the dwarves asked; none of them realizing that Juniper was there. Hopefully, they weren’t a band of trouble-makers! 

The tall man with the grey beard answered, “That is our host.” 

The small hobbit turned around and spotted Juniper—his brown eyes widened, “Oh, we have company.” To his words, her new guest all turned to stare right at her. 

“I rather it is the other way around,” Juniper quietly spoke though she was extremely uneasy; “It seems that I have company.” She saw the tall fellow stare at her with amusement though there was curiosity in his eyes. She fidgeted in her spot as the dwarves looked at her with caution.

“I was not aware that Beorn kept the company of an elf.” The tall man spoke with a warm tone and used his equally tall wooden staff to wander over to her—the dwarves all eying her with what looked like dislike, Why did they look at her in such a way when they just met her? Juniper wondered curiously. 

“Beorn found me unconscious outside his home a few weeks prior and has allowed me to stay here until I regain my memories.” Juniper explains to the man not having a reason not trust him, “Why do your friends look at me so?” She asks with a frown, “Have I done something to offend you all?” She asks. 

“You will have to excuse my friends,” The tall man smiles softly, “They are not overly fond of elves; bad experiences with them and all.” 

Juniper blinks and says, “Beorn is not fond of dwarves.” 

This causes the tall man to laugh, “I am Gandalf the Grey, my dear, and what is your name?” Gandalf questions her with a friendly look; she is trying to ignore the glares she’s receiving from the dwarves though it bothers her that they simply don’t like her because of her race. 

That was just plain racist. 

“Nice to meet you, Gandalf, I am Juniper.” Juniper smiles brightly at the man, “I’m not entirely sure that Beorn will be happy with our new guests but I will happily allow you to stay and rest here until he returns. I believe he’ll stay in his bear form until tomorrow morning. He told me he would because the orcs have been getting a little too bold lately.” Juniper explained before turning to Frog, “Tell Butterfly that we have guests and they are weary and hungry.” 

Frog growled, “They do not treat you with respect, Juniper. Why should we let them stay?” 

Juniper gave him a patient look, “Would you rather I kick them out and let Beorn rip them all apart? They seem like a decent bunch.” Juniper stated to the grumpy dog. 

“They can stay but they must have respect for you otherwise, we will see them out.” Frog glared at the dwarves and snarled at them before trotting into the kitchen. 

“You can stay and rest and eat here under the condition that you have a little bit more respect towards me,” Juniper gazed at the company of dwarves and when she received sour looks, she added, “Otherwise, Frog and the rest of the animals will kick you out.”

“You speak to animals?” The dwarf with a bald, tattooed head scoffed. 

Juniper nodded with a smile, “Yup, though I was told by Beorn that, that isn’t normal.” 

“You seem odd for an elf, doesn’t she, Uncle?” The only dwarf with no fancy beard asked gazing at the man with black hair and icy blue eyes—Juniper could tell almost instantly that this man was the leader of this company. He seemed regal and stood very tall and proud. 

“Beorn has told me that also.” Juniper smiles before gesturing to the stalls, “Makes yourselves at home, the food should be out any minute now. I would advise not to go outside tonight. I am unsure what Beorn will do when he arrives but until then, you are welcomed here.” Juniper dips her head and heads into the kitchen; Daisy follows her. 

“Master does not like dwarves.” Frog grumbles quietly. 

“I know but they don’t seem too bad and they look like they need a nice meal.” Juniper says softly stroking Frog on the head, “Try to be polite, please.” 

Frog huffs and walks out the kitchen. Juniper helps serve the food and finds most of the company are eagerly awaiting some fresh food, it seems like they’ve relaxed a bit. She is taller than the dwarves but nowhere as tall as Gandalf. She wonders what they are doing so far from any town or village. Beorn told her that not too many people traveled this way and he preferred it that way. 

Gandalf was explaining to the group of Beorn and what Beorn was. “I do apologize but Beorn does not serve meat here; I think he mentioned something about dwarves being fond of meat.” Juniper explained. 

She was greeted with a few grumbled complaints but that ceased when the food was served. She walked into the kitchen to grab the large pitcher of warmed honey milk and began serving drinks, “Beorn also informed me that dwarves liked their beer but we also do not serve that here.” It felt nice having company over; even though they didn’t like elves. 

“You’re not tall for an elf.” The bald one spoke as he stuffed his gob. 

“Yeah, Beorn said that too.” Juniper giggles, “But I have the pointed ears, see?” She lifted her hair to reveal her ears and the dwarf grunted at her. 

“You certainly don’t act like an elf.” A dwarf with a strange hat pointed out. 

“Beorn also said that.” Juniper laughs, “He says I’m an odd little elleth.” 

“You said you lost your memories?” The dwarf with the icy blue eyes looked at her warily. 

Juniper nods as she serves him some warmed milk, “Yeah, I don’t remember much but my name.” Juniper says, “And I have really strange dreams, too.” 

“Why do you not seek help from your kin?” He asks gruffly. 

Juniper shrugs, “Beorn brought it up last night but he doesn’t feel that I would be welcomed there because I’m so odd.” 

“Mirkwood is not too far from here.” He adds glancing at Gandalf. 

“May I have your names?” Juniper questioned after serving everyone drinks, “It seems proper since I am your host until Beorn arrives.” She grins and feels the dwarves awkwardly look at her. “What?” She asks, “Do I have something on my face?” She questions reaching to touch her face. 

“No, lass, it’s just that we’ve never seen an elf smile or laugh much.” An elderly looking dwarf with a long white bread tells her. 

“Oh, that’s weird but Beorn doesn’t smile or laugh much either.” Juniper hums lightly and waits for them to decide. 

After a minute of talking, she is introduced to the company—Thorin is the leader, Fili and Kili are his nephews, then it is Dwalin who has the scary head tattoo and his older brother Balin, the one with the white beard. Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur are all related. Dori, Nori, and Ori are brothers. Gloin and Oin are related as well. Bilbo, the hobbit, is last. 

“Wow, that’s a lot to remember but I will try my best to not mess up your names.” Juniper giggled, “As you well know, I’m Juniper.” 

She lets the dwarves eat in peace as she ventures outside to assess any damage; Beorn is long gone and as she checks on the ponies and bees, she notices the gates are opened. She moves to close them and catches a glimpse of Beorn in the distance; though his attention is elsewhere. “Be careful, my friend.” Juniper murmurs before struggling to close the heavy gates. 

She huffs but manages to close the gates securely before she turns around and is surprised to see Bilbo not too far away. He is gazing at the creatures and the lush greenery with awe and wonder. Juniper is about to speak to him when a bee lands on her nose; she giggles, “You little rascal, you know that tickles!” Juniper gently uses her finger to push the large bee away from her nose but the bee takes residence on the top of her head and it doesn’t take long until she’s covered in bees. 

“Oh my!” Bilbo looks horrified when he sees Juniper. 

“It’s alright, Bilbo, they always do this.” Juniper gently shakes them off, “Though I don’t know why.” 

“And you do not fear they will sting you?” Bilbo frets with wide eyes. 

Juniper shakes her head, “They know I am friend and will not harm them. They are very friendly despite their large size.” Juniper explained brightly as she checked the bee-hives for fresh honey but decided perhaps it was better to do it tomorrow; they had plenty of honey but with how much the dwarfs seemed to eat…

“You have such pretty hair.” Bilbo commented politely; while the elves in Rivendell had darker colored hair, he had not seen any elf with hair as thick and wild with curls as Juniper. Though, he can tell that she wasn’t taking care of her hair by how wild and frizzy it looked. 

Juniper turned around and beamed at the hobbit, “You think so? I appreciate the comment, Bilbo!” Juniper says happily; her cheery mood making the hobbit blush and flustered. Unaware, the elleth is being watched by many of the dwarves; they are unsure of this elleth because of how bubbly and odd she was.

Thorin thought it was entirely strange that he didn’t feel any negative feelings towards this elleth; she acted more like some young mortal woman than an elf. Her memory situation also made him curious. The animals of Beorn’s home seem to gather around Juniper, she said her name was, and Thorin scoffed lightly. Elves always had a certain way with nature but this woman also spoke with these creatures which were unlike any elf Thorin ever heard or met. 

Thorin, also, noticed how this elleth managed to spike the curiosity in most of his company; he should’ve been irritated but no, he was slightly amused. 

Juniper kept Bilbo Company until the hobbit wandered back to his company. Juniper decided it was a good time to get some practice in with her bow. Her usual friends trailed behind her as she walked off while humming some random tune. It was afternoon now, Juniper had been practicing with her bow for quite some time; two dwarves managed to stumble upon her and watched her with curious eyes.

“Fili, she has terrible aim.” Kili said unaware of the elleth listening. 

“I don’t think I have ever seen an elf with such bad aim and stance.” Fili added with an amused smirk. 

“I can hear you, you know.” Juniper lowered her bow and sent the two blushing dwarves a warm smile, “If you remember, I don’t have many memories. Though, when I first picked up this bow it did feel familiar to me.” Juniper informed them as they came closer; unaware of how attracted they were to the young elleth. She was a light in a dark night, and they were moths. 

“You learned on your own so far?” Fili asked; it was easy to tell the two brothers apart though they looked similar in facial features. Fili, the older of the two, had ashy blonde hair and a fancy beard unlike his younger brother, Kili, who sported darker brown hair and no real facial hair. 

Juniper nodded shyly and sheepishly added, “Yes, though I have a feeling I’m not doing as well as I originally thought.” Fili and Kili chuckled at her words. 

“Kili, here, is excellent with a bow,” Fili nudged his brother with a prideful look, “He claims not to have a beard otherwise it would get caught in his bowstring.” Fili adds as Kili glares at him. 

“It makes perfectly good sense.” Juniper mused softly, “Would you offer some advice to a novice archer, Kili?” Juniper politely asked. 

Kili looked at his older brother with wide eyes; Thorin wouldn’t be happy but…when she asked so politely and nicely…how could Kili say no? “I won’t tell Uncle.” Fili grins at Kili, “It would be rude to deny a lady, Kili.” Fili teased.

Kili rolls his eyes but nods towards Juniper, “I would be honored.” 

Fili kept a watchful eye and ear for any wandering dwarves as Kili taught and corrected Juniper on her archery. There was something strange about Juniper, Fili thought, there was an almost warm light about her that he hadn’t felt with any elf; though Fili had met very few elves, much less interact with them. 

There was an innocence and brightness to Juniper that Fili liked. The way she smiled happily as Kili taught her, her laugh, and her giggles. They were uncommon sounds to his ears and especially from an elf. There was a huff from beside Fili and when he looked down; he was being watched by the dog that followed Juniper around. 

“Erm, hello?” Fili awkwardly said. 

The dog huffed at him and turned his attention back onto Juniper and Kili; his watchful gaze not missing a thing. 

“He is similar to his master,” Juniper called turning to smile at her dog friend, “He isn’t fond of dwarves.” 

“Has he actually meant any before us?” Fili questioned. 

Juniper gave a light shrug, “I am not sure.” 

Frog gave out a snort and Juniper gave a small chuckle to whatever the large dog said to her; Fili desperately wanted to know what the large dog said but decided not to say anything. It seemed that Juniper’s elven body was quick to adjust to Kili’s stern teaching and Juniper seemed to be completely absorbed in Kili’s words. She looked more like a normal elf in that moment until she smiled or giggled.  
“Do you have any experience with a blade, Lady Juniper?” Fili asks after an hour or so; the elleth is already improving and it was very impressive. Kili was an excellent archer and his teachings were very grueling but the fact that the elleth took to his teachings without question made the dwarf brothers hold some respect for the young elleth. 

“Lady Juniper?” She made a face of bemusement, “I am not a lady, Fili, no need to call me that.” She commented before answering his question, “No, the only blades you will find within these walls are butter knives.” She mused softly. 

Kili chuckled, “I assume there isn’t a need for blades since you have a massive skin-changer protecting you.” 

“Perhaps some lessons with a blade will do you some good, Juniper.” Fili says; since Fili isn’t sure of their time here…and with how much a bow will help her, it would ease some of his worries for this elleth if she took to some of the basics of how to wield and use a blade. Though, he wasn’t very sure why he was concern with this elleth but he was. He almost smitten with her because of her innocent personality. 

“Do you think so?” Juniper questioned with a puzzled look, “Is that normal in this world? To wield a blade?” She questioned curiously taking a moment to rest for the first time in about two hours. 

Fili and Kili exchanged glances; it was there that they realized just how much this elleth didn’t know. “There are many dangers in this world,” Fili responded with a serious expression, “We, dwarves, have seen the worst of this earth to know very well how dangerous and cruel life here can be,” An uneasy feeling stumbled into his stomach—he couldn’t imagine Juniper being crushed by the reality of this world and he honestly didn’t want to, but he knew that was folly. 

“It will give us some comfort if you took some lessons from us,” Fili concluded quietly, “We would rather you learn from us because who knows how long it will be until someone capable of teaching you will stumble along.” 

Juniper watched his expression with interest and gave a slight nod, “We can start tomorrow? I’m sure Beorn will let you stay for a few days. He might be very harsh but he has a large heart.” She smiles softly. 

Fili nodded, “Sounds like a plan.”

The two brothers and elleth remained in the field until the sun faded into the background; Juniper guided her new friends back towards the safety of the house. It seemed that their presence was duly noted and especially by Thorin. He didn’t look happy but didn’t want to upset their host in fear of what the skin-changer would do. 

“Is anyone hungry?” Juniper beamed at her guests, “I know I’m famished.” She set her bow and quiver aside. 

Though the Dwarves were naturally wary of any elves; they seemed to soften at the young elleth. “Juniper?” Bilbo nervously called her name. She turned around and gazed at the small creature with a warm and curious gaze. 

Bilbo held up a curious object; it took a moment for her brain to name the object. “I don’t mean to be rude but your hair looks like it could use a good brush.” Bilbo blushed and hoped he hadn’t offended her at all; that was the last thing he wanted to do. 

Juniper beamed down at the little hobbit, “I appreciate it, Bilbo!” Juniper thanked the creature with great happiness, “I haven’t had a chance to really think about my hair,” Juniper tentatively touched her wild and frizzy hair and cringed, “I’m sure it looks like a rat’s nest, eh?” She joked softly and took the brush from the hobbit. 

“It does not look that awful!” Bilbo cried out horrified but Juniper only laughed in response, “J-Juniper, I apologize if I made it seem that way.” 

Juniper shook her head and gently patted Bilbo on the shoulder, “No harm done, Bilbo, I know you only meant well. Can I take it with me while I go bathe? I’m afraid if I start brushing my hair right now I might end up breaking your comb. Who knows how tangled my hair is.” Juniper sighed, “I really should be more concern with my hair, eh? Beorn said hair is very important to elves.” 

“And to dwarves, too.” Bilbo added with a small smile, “And yes, you can take it with you.” 

“The food should be served shortly,” Juniper announced loud enough for her guests to hear, “I will return shortly.” Juniper gathered some clean clothes, Bilbo’s comb, and a towel before hurrying out of the house to bathe. In the distance, she could hear Beorn’s distant roars and prayed for his safe return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, no rude comments.


	3. The Newest Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beorn returns home to find dwarves in his home; Juniper is there to try to convince the skin-changer to allow them to stay and help them. Meanwhile, Beorn has other ideas.

**“Not all those who wander are lost.”**

**J.R.R Tolkien**

 

It was early in the morning when Juniper heard the arrival of Beorn; the moon still lingered but was beginning to dip down behind the mountains. The young elleth was surprised she had heard her bear friend arrive over the thunderous snores of the dwarves, a smile curved upon her lips before she got out of her bed and greeted him by the table. 

She could see his displeasure as he eyed the thirteen dwarves but his dark eyes turned onto her with relief, “I now understand why so many orcs have gathered at my borders.” Beorn rumbles with a frown as Juniper sits him down and begins to prepare a meal for him. “I detest dwarves,” Beorn tells her though she’s already heard this from him a hundred times, “They’re greedy and unkind towards others who are not their own kin.” Beorn nods his thanks as Juniper pours him his favorite honeyed milk. 

“They have been decent to me, Beorn.” Juniper gently murmurs to her friend.

“Have they?” Beorn questions with a questioning look, “Thorin Oakenshield is known for his hatred towards elves.” 

Juniper flinched slightly, “Well, his nephews have been nothing but kind to me. I like them and I particularly like the hobbit,” Juniper brightened, “He gave me his hairbrush to comb out my hair, how sweet was that?” Juniper beams. 

Beorn notes the wild curls on her head seem shinier, “A hobbit you say?” Beorn grunts as Juniper piles a large plate of sweets and fruits in front of him from the kitchen. 

Juniper nods excitedly, “And a wizard!”

“A wizard?” Beorn repeats, “A brown wizard?” 

Juniper shakes her head, “No, I believe he’s a blue wizard. He has a long grey beard and is very elderly and kind.” Juniper explains. 

Beorn frowns again; he knew of the brown wizard and liked Radagast for his love of all animals but he hadn’t met any other wizards. Beorn will lean favor towards this wizard from how fondly Juniper speaks of him. “The dwarves,” Beorn spoke heavily with a sigh, “I do not wish to play host to the likes of them—the sooner they are gone, the sooner these orcs will leave.” 

Juniper bit her lip, “But they look so tired from their travels…” Juniper mumbles.

Beorn knew Juniper was too kind though he knew she was not naïve, “Will you vouch for them?” Beorn questions her with a serious look, “I detest dwarves.”

“I know,” Juniper squirms under Beorn’s dark and serious gaze, “But I do feel like they need our help even if it is to rest here for a day or two,” Juniper tells her large, brooding friend. 

“Help,” Beorn snorts, “We will see in the morning.” Beorn shoos her off, “Return to your bed and rest, I am fine.” Beorn commands to the elleth; Juniper smiles at her friend before scurrying off to her bed ready to sleep for another hour or two—or however long it took for the dwarves to wake up. She assumed it wouldn’t be for another few hours; they seemed exhausted from their travels. Juniper curled into her wool blanket and quickly fell asleep; 

Unaware that Thorin Oakenshield had heard everything. 

It was late in the morning when the dwarves began to wake. Juniper had already been up and making a large breakfast for them though Beorn complained about how much he disliked dwarves—each time he said this, Juniper would roll her eyes and giggle. The dwarves were slightly awed and scared by Beorn’s large appearance and his heavy voice—it was such a contrast from the small, smiling elleth hosting them last night. 

“So,” Beorn spoke as he began to pour honeyed milk for the hungry dwarves, “You are the one they call Oakenshield,” Thorin was leaning against a pillar looking as brooding, “Tell me,” Beorn cast a look to the elleth tending to the rest of the dwarves with a bright smile on her face, “Why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?”

Chatter and movement ceased at the mention of this Azog—the name sends chills down Juniper’s spine. Thorin turned to look at Beorn with mild surprise, “You know of Azog?” Thorin questioned though there was a hint of suspicion, “How?”

Beorn continued to pour drinks as he told a familiar tale, “My people were the first to live in the mountains before the orcs came down from the north,” Beorn looked at Juniper again though she was too busy with the bees to notice, “The defiler killed most of my family.” Beorn had seen plenty of horrors in his life but knowing Azog was close…and with Juniper close to danger was unsettling for the skin changer. 

“But some he enslaved,” Juniper’s eyes flickered briefly to the shackles still attached to Beorn’s wrists—a certain level of anger flooding her stomach though it was brief, “Not for work, you understand but for sport.” The anger in Beorn’s voice was easy to hear and even feel as he paused in pouring drinks for the dwarves—all eyes lingering on the skin changer. 

“Caging skin changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him,” Beorn shook himself out of his little daze and continued to pour drinks though the room was now dead silent. 

It was the little hobbit that Juniper seemed very fond of that spoke, “There are others like you?” Bilbo asked curiously as a child. 

Beorn spoke but there was grief in his voice, “Once there were many,” 

“And now?” Bilbo asked softly. 

“Now there is only one.” Beorn murmured. 

Juniper took his empty jug and handed him a full one, “You need to reach the mountains before the last day of autumns.” Beorn spoke but his large eyes were looking at the wizard—Gandalf. 

“Before Durin’s day falls, yes,” Gandalf said after puffing from his pipe. 

Beorn finished pouring drinks and began to sit down in his chair, “You are running out of time.” Beorn concluded. 

Fili offered Juniper a honeyed biscuit through the tension. The young elleth smiled brightly as usual and took the gifted food from her dwarf friend though the action was not missed by Beorn or Thorin. “Which is why we must go through Mirkwood,” Gandalf spoke with some urgency.

Juniper perked up at the mention of Mirkwood—where Beorn said her kin resided in. Beorn looked at Juniper and saw curiosity but he felt dread. “A darkness lies upon that forest,” Beorn stated though Gandalf was now casting a curious and calculated look at Juniper, “Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the orcs of Moira and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need.” Beorn warned seriously as he cast a look at Gandalf. Thorin, though listening to the entire conversation, was watching Juniper with curious but cautious eyes. His nephews have seemed to be fond of her and she to them; he had heard her words from earlier in the morning and felt some tiny amount of guilt.

She had been so eager to welcome them into her home despite the withering looks the dwarves all sent her; had given them fresh food and drinks despite knowing Beorn hated dwarves. She had gone as far as vouching for them when Beorn questioned her. 

Thorin was at a loss with this elleth; so full of smiles and curiosity when they were filled with caution and dislike towards her. He felt gratitude towards her; she was the sole reason why they were here and allowed to stay another day. 

“We will take the Elven road.” Gandalf assured Beorn, “That path is still safe.”

“Safe?” Beorn scoffed, “The wood elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They’re less wise and more dangerous.” Juniper shuddered at his words and Beorn watched her reaction, “But it matters not,” 

Thorin, who had begun to pace, stopped and looked at Beorn, “What do you mean?” 

Beorn stared at him eerily, “These lands are crawling with orcs, their numbers are growing, and you are on foot…you will never reach the forest alive.” Beorn tells him though Thorin’s face grows as if he were accepting an impossible challenge. 

Beorn looks over at Juniper who is staring at him with worry and gets up from his seat, “I don’t like dwarves,” Juniper shakes her head with a breathless laugh, “They’re greedy and blind,” Beorn picks up a white mice that were harshly pushed away by one of the dwarves, “Blind to the lives they deem lesser than their own,” 

Juniper was a bundle of nerves because she wanted to help her new friends but if Beorn did not deem them worthy of help, it was for a reason. She would follow his word without fail. Beorn stood a few feet away from Thorin and spoke once more, “But orcs I hate more,” Beorn leveled Thorin with a knowing gaze, “What do you need?” 

It was a few hours later, Juniper was off practicing with her bow with Fili and Kili. Thorin wasn’t bothered at all by the elleth anymore and it wouldn’t harm anyone if she learned how to properly use a bow—it would perhaps save her life one day. 

“Our host has asked us for something,” Gandalf walked up beside Thorin—both smoking from their pipes. It was peaceful here in Beorn’s farm—it was warm and lively, something that Thorin found calming on his old, tiring soul. 

Thorin looked up at the wizard with a frown, “What does he want?” Thorin asked on edge. 

Gandalf clears his throat, “The girl, Juniper.” 

Thorin’s eyebrows furrow, “What about her?” 

“Beorn wishes us to escort Lady Juniper to Mirkwood and in exchange, he will allow us to rest here for as long as we like, gives us supplies, and his ponies,” Gandalf tells Thorin before taking a puff from his pipe. 

Thorin feels his eye twitch, “Why can he not take her himself?” Thorin’s asks with slight annoyance—a elleth journeying with them? Thorin almost wanted to laugh. 

“Beorn cannot fight the forest and protect Juniper at the same time,” Gandalf speaks wisely, “He sees a better chance for her with thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard.” Though Gandalf has other hopes for the young, strange elleth though he keeps those thoughts to himself. 

“Will they even take her?” Thorin finds himself asking, “Those elves are cruel, does he really thing Juniper will be received well by King Thranduil?” Thorin spat. 

“Are you concern for her?” Gandalf plainly asks though he is secretly gleeful at this. 

Thorin huffs, “I am grateful towards her. She was the only reason why Beorn allowed us to stay at all. I heard them speaking early in the morning—she vouched for us.” Thorin explains and sighs, “I understand Beorn’s need to get Juniper to her own kind but King Thranduil…his elves are not the kindest of elves.” Thorin explained to Gandalf. 

Gandalf kept a blank look on his face as he processed Thorin’s words, “That is none of our concern.” The old Wizard simply said it to get a reaction out of Thorin. 

Thorin shot the crazy wizard a glare, “Of course, it is my concern! I will risk our quest to bring her to Mirkwood only for them to shun her away or keep her prisoner! She is but a young girl—lost in a world she does not know or remember, how cruel do you believe I am, Gandalf?” Thorin spits out angrily and offended. 

“Beorn will ask Juniper what she wants to do later,” Gandalf murmurs not phased by Thorin’s outburst, “Her opinion matters most and he will tell her of all the risks.” 

Thorin huffs, “She would be a fool to go to Mirkwood.” 

“Would she?” Gandalf counters smartly. 

“She would not thrive in that place,” Thorin grumbles, “She’s different and different does not bode well anyplace, I am afraid.” Thorin sighs. 

“We shall see,” Gandalf mused. 

Off into the distance, most of the company was training with their weapons. Kili had offered her a break from their rigorous bow training and now, the young elleth was watching with awe as the dwarves trained. Her awe-struck expression and complaints did not go unheard and it only boasted the dwarves’ egos. 

“Do you want to try?” Fili asked from beside her. 

Juniper shook her head and Fili watched her wild curls bounce around her face, “Oh, no, I could never…” Juniper trailed off with wide eyes. 

“You have to learn,” Kili reminded her, “We won’t be here very long and you need to learn how to handle a sword.” Kili points out. 

“But you’re all so well-trained,” Juniper mumbles feeling shy, “Who has time to train a novice like me?” Juniper asks. 

“Well, Bilbo recently started training with us,” Fili points over to the Hobbit is who training with Bifur, “He’s a slow learner but he knows how to handle himself.” Fili smiles. Bilbo had certainly come a long way from the Hobbit he once was back at Bag End. 

“You’re a fast learner, Juniper, that much is obvious,” Kili also reassures her with a wide grin, “You’re doing very well with the bow today. I say within a week you’ll be a master archer!” Juniper snorts at his words. 

“Are you only saying that to make me feel better, Kili?” Juniper questions with narrowed, playfully eyes. 

“Of course not,” Kili smirks at her, “I would ever lie to a lady.”

Juniper scrunches her face up sourly, “I am not a lady.” She mutters before her eyes take in Beorn’s large form lumbering towards her—Thorin and Gandalf in tow. Fili and Kili follow her gaze before looking at one another, was there something wrong? The rest of the company try not to stare at the trio reach Juniper. 

“Come, little elf,” Beorn offers her his large hand, “We must speak privately.” 

Juniper doesn’t hesitate to take Beorn’s hand but it was easy to see the worry in her lovely eyes, “Is everything alright?” She questions almost timidly. 

“Everything is quite fine, my dear,” Gandalf speaks with a small smile, “There’s just a small matter we wish to speak to you about.” 

Juniper briefly looks at Thorin before nodding, “Okay.” 

The four walk off into the direction of the meadow—away from the prying eyes of the dwarves and Hobbit. Fili and Kili are particularly concern and hope it wasn’t anything too serious. Juniper was nervous as Beorn led the group away into a more secluded area. She didn’t know what was going on but it didn’t stop her from worrying. The three of them looked so serious…

“Juniper,” Beorn turns to look at the young elleth closely, “Do you wish to travel to Mirkwood?” Beorn does not beat around the bush and bluntly questions the young woman. 

Juniper’s eyes grow wide, “I thought Mirkwood was dangerous, Beorn,” Juniper blurts out rubbing her hands together in a nervous manner, “You said so yourself that a sickness falls upon it and there’s dark magic at work, too.”

“I know,” Beorn murmured softly, “But please, answer my question.”

Juniper gave her friend a bizarre look, “I do not understand…you feared that they would not welcome me because I’m different.” Juniper looked over at Gandalf and Thorin, “What is going on?” She asked calmly. 

“Beorn has given us a condition for his aide,” Gandalf spoke up, “He wishes for you to travel with the company and we shall escort you to Mirkwood to be introduced with your own kin.” 

Juniper frowned and looked up at Beorn but was very quick to understand what Beorn would insist such a thing. By himself, he could not fight against the darkness and magic of the forest and still protect Juniper at the same time—it would be impossible but thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard would. 

“Oh, I see,” Juniper mumbled realizing what was going on, “But…what if they do not accept me? Who will lead me back to you?” Juniper asked with wide, frightful eyes. 

Beorn was quiet, “I am not sure.” He finally says. 

Juniper hummed lightly—her brain working to understand all of her choices. There were a lot of unknowns and risk with going to Mirkwood and all she’s heard was awful things about the elves who reside in the dark forest but a part of her….wanted to go. As safe and peaceful as it was here within Beorn’s farm and home, she wanted to know what was out there…if she had any family or any records of who she was. 

She wanted to recover some of her memories as well. 

She inhaled quietly and said, “I want to go.”

Thorin was the first to speak, “Are you absolutely sure? King Thranduil will not be kind nor fair. He is a cruel King.” Thorin says with some hatred. 

Juniper looks at the Kingly Dwarf and smiles, “I have nothing to lose, Master Dwarf. I am an elleth with no home and family.” There was no sadness in her voice just firmness. 

Thorin didn’t want to admit it but her words did not sit well with him—his stomach curled because he was just now realizing how alone this elleth was and would be outside these tall and well-protected walls. Thorin remained quiet; though he did not want an extra member and especially an elleth, he felt obligated to help her. 

“We will need to train you,” Gandalf states firmly, “There is a long, dangerous road to Mirkwood and it is no place for a woman with no means of defending herself.” Gandalf turns to Thorin, “Do you agree, Thorin?”

Thorin nods immediately, “Yes, Gandalf is right. I will have Dwalin begin teaching you with a blade.” 

Juniper nods softly, “How long until we leave then?” Juniper asks. 

“A week or two,” Gandalf answers, “Thorin suffered a severe injury a week prior and it needs to heal properly. That is plenty of time for you to learn how to handle a sword and I hear you are doing very well with a bow though I am not surprised.” Gandalf gives her a gentle smile. 

“Is it because I’m an elf?” Juniper giggles. 

“Elves are very fast learners, well, most are.” Gandalf muses. 

Juniper was free to return to Kili to continue her lessons with the bow. Fili and Kili were instantly asking questions on what had happened. “Did Uncle say anything rude?” Fili demanded—Fili knew that his Uncle was not fond of dwarves but Juniper was too sweet and delicate to be treated like some common elf. 

“No,” Juniper gave him a look that meant to calm down, “It seems that I am traveling with the lot of you to Mirkwood.” Juniper smiles though she feels uneasy about the journey ahead, “I have to see if I can regain some of my memories and get some answers as to who I am.” She says quietly. 

Fili and Kili can see a distant and sad look in her beautiful eyes but make no comment. “Well. This is exciting, isn’t it?” Kili looks at his brother with a smirk, “An elf tagging along? We might as well get an orc as well.” Fili snorts and Juniper laughs. 

“I bet Bilbo will be very happy,” Fili adds with a grin, “He’s very fond of you.”

“And I to him,” Juniper responds picking up her bow, “Let’s get back to training. Gandalf has advised me that we will be staying for a week or more so that Thorin’s wound can heal properly.” Kili jumps up on his feet; eager to teach his newest pupil everything he knew. There was no doubt in his mind that Juniper would surpass him but that didn’t bother the dwarf at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any errors! Updates will be slow but please, bear with me.


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juniper has trained in order to not become a burden to her new companions. Thorin reveals his true intentions for Juniper.

 

**“We mature with the damage, not with the years.”**

**Unknown**

 

Juniper gasp for air as Dwalin stood over her with his blade pressed against her throat—the bald-headed dwarf smirked down at her, “You lost your focus.” He reprimanded her. In the near two weeks since he started training her, Dwalin had softened up to her though only through his mannerisms towards her but not on training.

Juniper gave the scary dwarf a goofy grin, “The bumblebees were a good idea.” She huffed as she breathed in heaps of air. Juniper had told the bees to swarm her as a distraction when training with Dwalin for it to be more difficult. Dwalin sheathed his blade and helped the elleth on her feet.

“Ai, they were.” Dwalin mused briefly.

Juniper’s training was coming along better than expected—it was obvious that Juniper’s young elleth body had prior training with a blade because she picked it up faster than that with her bow. Juniper had a memory of training with any sort of weapon but then again…she didn’t have any memory to recall upon. While she did feel some familiarity with the bow when she picked up a blade…something inside of her body seemed to click into place.

Her body was not soft but lean and lithe as if made for combat. Though with the two weeks of countless hours dedicated to training, her body was molding well to the harsh training she was pushing herself through. Juniper wasn’t sure why she had memories of a world so far away from the one she was in or why she was found injured by Beorn but she was determined to prepare herself for this new life…if it was even new.

Maybe she was abandoned? She had spent hours upon hours wondering what had happened to her…her family? Did she even have one? Perhaps it was her strange visions and dreams that made her family abandon her in the forest. The Elf King must have answers…records of birth or anything to indicate she was from this world but her heart told her she was not from here.

Juniper pushed herself to reckless breaking points throughout her training and though those around her voiced their concerns, they knew Juniper was not faltering. This elleth was on a mission to prepare her body and mind for a dangerous journey. Fili and Kili worried for her the most—Beorn was surprisingly lax on Juniper’s endless training regime.

Juniper had to push her body to its breaking point. She didn’t know what happened to her prior to Beorn finding her, but she would prepare and ready herself so she wouldn’t become a burden on her companions and friends. She would not be dead-weight and in case things went south in Mirkwood, she would be able to handle herself.

Juniper swiped the sweat off of her forehead with the bottom of her shirt and exhaled loudly, “Again.”

Dwalin chuckled and settled into his stance, “You need a break; we’ve been going for hours now.” Though her trainer got tired after some time, Juniper would always find a willing dwarf to train with.

Juniper eased into her perfected stance and scowled at her mentor, “I do or you do?”

Dwalin scoffed at her, “Cheeky little shit.”

Before Dwalin and Juniper could try to rip each other’s throats out, they were interrupted by Thorin. Thorin cleared his throat to gain their attention and both elleth and dwarf turned to him. Dwalin straightened out of his stance while Juniper remained rooted in her position. Thorin’s wound had healed nicely and in the recent nights, there had been talking that they would be departing very soon.

“Thorin,” Dwalin nodded to his friend.

“I’ve been in council with Balin,” Thorin states with a thoughtful expression, “I have been officially cleared by Óin and we have decided that tomorrow morning, we shall depart to Mirkwood.” Juniper felt her spine shudder and her eyes gave away slight surprise—so soon? Thorin saw this and told her quietly, “We have no time to waste, Juniper; we must make haste to the mountain before Durin’s day.”

Juniper nods, “Will I continue training even within the forest?” Juniper asks.

Thorin shares a look with Dwalin, “I came over to speak to Dwalin on how you have been progressing,” Thorin answers her truthfully, “Kili has already spoken his piece on your training with the bow.”

Juniper eases out of her stance and shifts uncomfortably, “I don’t think I’m ready…” She stares down at the ground with a frown.

Dwalin chuckles and ruffles her hair, “You give yourself little credit,” Dwalin tells her before turning to Thorin, “This is a good chance for us to take a break.” Juniper sent Dwalin a small smirk but Dwalin ignored her and walked off with Thorin. Juniper awkwardly stood in the clearing as a few big bees landed on her and she softly petted a few.

Tomorrow…tomorrow she would leave the safety of Beorn’s walls and into a dangerous world. The notion scared her…here she was sheltered but did she want to be sheltered? She was young, or at least everyone told her…so, she had a life to live. She couldn’t do that behind the safe and warm walls of Beorn’s walls though it enticed her relentlessly. She wanted to see what was out there and was what worth living for.

She didn’t want to live in ignorance.

“You seem a little pale,” Fili walked up to the elleth with a gentle frown, “We will protect you, Juniper, you know that, right?” Fili asked her lightly.

Juniper turned to look at her friend, “Of course I do, but I don’t want to be a burden. I can’t be…not with those monsters hunting you.” Juniper muttered.

“They won’t follow us into the forest,” Fili reminds her patiently, “They fear the magic in the forest.”

“Shouldn’t we?” Juniper questioned sharply.

Fili shrugged, “We don’t have much of a choice, do we?”

Juniper mumbled, “I don’t even know how the magic will affect me.”

Fili hums lightly, “I don’t think elves are excluded.”

Juniper sighed, “It is a two-day ride to the entrance of the forest…who knows what will happen.” Juniper muttered worriedly.

“Beorn will be trailing us,” Fili informed her, “He will keep the orcs at bay while we race to the entrance. Everything should go fairly well.” Fili patted her shoulder with a small grin—though Fili wouldn’t say it out loud, he was worried. It didn’t quite sit well with him that Juniper was soon going to be exposed to the outside world and see how cruel and dark it was, but despite his worries, he knew that was ready to face their dark world.

He had seen how tirelessly she trained and pushed herself—how fierce she looked when in combat. He had no doubts that she would cut down orcs with ease but at what cost? She was so lively and bubbly that would face with such dark creatures change her entirely?

Fili wasn’t the only one who thought the same but she deserved to find her answers.

Juniper gripped her blade tightly in her grasp, “Do you think I’m ready?” Juniper asked him.

Fili nods, “Yes, I do.”

Juniper shrugs off her doubts and troubles and smiles at her friend teasingly, “Care to fight?” Juniper questions nudging Fili’s shoulder with her own.

Fili sighed but couldn’t help but to smile, “You lost last time.”

Juniper squints at her friend challengingly, “You cheated.”

“Orcs will do the same too.” Fili reminded as he unsheathed his swords.

The duo dropped into their stances almost immediately unaware of the audience gathering around them. Fili’s skill was out of reach for Juniper for his dual swords were a challenge for Juniper to fight against. All the others chose to fight with heavier weapons, therefore, they were the tiniest bit slower to fight and since Juniper was lithe that made her wickedly fast. Kili, with his broadsword, couldn’t keep up with Juniper’s speed.

But Fili, oh, the boy was unnaturally fast for a dwarf.

Swords clashed within seconds; the sound made Bilbo cringe. Kili watched with a small smile and a shake of his head, “Those two have a rivalry going on,” Kili mused, “It might even rival Fili and I’s rivalry.” Kili joked to the hobbit.

Bilbo, as per usual, was fretting like a mother hen. “Last time she fought him, she ended up with a large gash on her upper arm.” Bilbo fretted.

“Elves heal strangely faster then us, Bilbo,” Kili reassured him with a laugh, “Besides, we have Óin on standby.” But it seemed that said dwarf didn’t look too pleased that Juniper was fighting against Fili against so soon after the last incident.

Juniper felt her breathing getting heavy as she struggled to counter Fili’s fast advancing slashes. The ringing of their blades stung her ears for they seem to come repeatedly every second—Fili was not going easy on her, he couldn’t afford to. Her chest quivered and her legs were struggling to hold her stance. Fili couldn’t help but smirk because he knew it ticked her off and he wanted to push this fierce but bubbly elleth.

Juniper felt her irritation spike as Fili smirked at her.

She snarled and shoved against his dual swords and swung her sword harshly over her head and aimed it down on the staggered dwarf but Fili was ready—he halted her attack but the elleth struck him. While Fili had halted her strong attack with his blades, she quickly used the standstill to rapidly kick Fili with her foot—striking his knee, his thigh, and his side in a blurred second.

Fili felt his knee give in and he gasped.

His arms dropped his swords and Juniper saw her opening but before she could, Fili took his own opening. Though he staggered, he saw an opening to her throat. His blade pressed against the flesh of her throat before she could raise her sword for another attack. The fights between Fili and Juniper never lasted long because, within five minutes, both parties exerted their strength and energy trying to best the other.

Juniper sighed, “I almost had you.”

Fili laughed, “You almost did!”

Fili dropped his blade and Juniper heaved him on his feet, “Well, that lasted longer than before.” Fili said brightly.

Juniper smiles at him brightly, “I’ll get you soon enough, Fili, you just watch.”

Fili snorts, “Yeah, good luck!”

“Juniper,” Thorin approaches with a somber expression and with Dwalin in tow. Juniper turns to him with wide eyes, “You are ready to travel with us.” He tells her sending a wave of relief to wash over her, “Dwalin was right, you do not give yourself much credit. It takes many years to become skilled with a blade and bow but you have quickly learned and adjusted. Training will continue even after we arrive at the forest.” Thorin informs her watching her face spilled with a huge smile.

“At the sign of first light tomorrow, we take our leave,” Thorin adds in loudly to the rest company.

Juniper found herself inside Beorn’s home; Thorin had been kind enough to provide her with a knapsack to carry her items. Dori had been kind enough to tailor her some better fitting clothing fit for a womanly elf and not a skin-changer. Fili had also gifted her with one of his many hidden daggers. Juniper saw a shadow fall over her and immediately knew who it was.

“I will return,” Juniper tells Beorn.

The skin changer scowls at her, “Return only if your heart tells you to,” Beorn grumbles to her, “Find your heritage and find your family.”

Juniper looks over at her friend with a sad look, “And if I have none?” She utters despite the heartache in her heart.

Beorn snorts, “Make yourself a family, Juniper, you have a lifetime to live now. An elleth with your strength and intelligence can conquer this world.” Beorn tells her fondly.

Juniper smiles and throws herself at him, “I will miss you so!” She says as Beorn awkwardly sputters, “You have taken me in, sheltered, feed, and clothed me! A stranger with strange mannerisms and visions…I owe you so much.” Juniper says with tears in her eyes.

Beorn gently pats the top of her head, “You owe me nothing but your friendship, little elf.” Beorn tells her quietly knowing that he would miss her presence.

Juniper was left alone to her own devices; Bilbo’s brush in her hands as she brushed her damp hair. She was scared, so scared. She feared a lot but something in her heart told her that this was the correct path to take. She would return to Beorn and hopefully with answers regarding her history.

“Juniper,”

Juniper paused and looked to find Thorin at the entrance of her room, “Hello,” Juniper offered a gentle smile, “How may I help you, Thorin?” She asked in a low voice.

Thorin held a contract in his hands, “I had Balin write you a contract,” Thorin told her, “I have given Beorn’s request a lot of thought and have come to a few conclusions though I am unsure how well you will receive them.”

Juniper gazed at Thorin with strange eyes, “You believe I will not be received by King Thranduil?” Juniper questioned already knowing this very well; Thorin had been very vocal about his dislike of this King and how he believes the Elf King would outright shun me.

“Yes, and I have pondered over how you would return to Beorn if you are to be shunned by Thranduil,” Thorin continues with a thoughtful expression, “I want you to join us on our journey to reclaim Erebor,” Thorin tells her; his sharp eyes gauging her reaction.

Juniper stares blankly at this Kingly dwarf as his words process in her mind, “The Erebor that homes a dragon?” Juniper finds herself muttering with unease.

Thorin nods slowly now unsure himself, “Yes, that Erebor,” His voices has a small tinge of amusement, “I would do my best to assure your safety though it isn’t promised I would sleep better at night knowing you are safe within my company than wandering around in Mirkwood or being escorted by elves.” Thorin tells her honestly; his ties with this elleth were small but her desire to help them had given them time to rest, refresh, and plan their next moves and for that Thorin was indebted to her.

Strangely, he wasn’t that bothered being indebted to an elleth.

In the last two weeks, Thorin has seen Juniper not for what she was but who she was and though her outward appearance was that of an elf, Juniper was no elf by his standards. Elves were not happy, lively, kind, and gentle like Juniper for Thorin has never met an elf as such. And if there were elves as Juniper none would selflessly vouch for a bunch of homeless, rude dwarves.

“You would trust me with your quest?” Juniper questions softly though not without doubt.

“You would trust enough to vouch for us to your rescuer?” Thorin fires back though equally soft.

Juniper smiles at Thorin, “I don’t know how much good I would be on this journey, Thorin, and I do not wish to be a burden…” Juniper muses softly.

Thorin snorts, “No burden would be as great as when Bilbo first joined our company,” Thorin watches as a fond look overcomes Juniper, “After we reclaim the mountain and settled a bit, I will have a guard escort you back to Beorn if that is what you wish.” Thorin says with a small smile.

Juniper blinked robotically and grins, “Really?” Her grin fades slightly, “If the Mirkwood elves will not take me, what about others?” Juniper asks quietly—timidly.

Thorin pondered this, “Lord Elrond is the Lord of Rivendell…He isn’t unpleasant, well, I do not loathe him like I loathe Thranduil,” Juniper laughs at this, “But I know he would not turn you away,” Thorin mulls over this and says, “Certainly Bilbo will travel back to the Shire and cross paths with Lord Elrond once more…I am unsure if Gandalf will join him but I suppose you could join Bilbo when he journeys back home?” Thorin tilts his head curiously.

“The contract is for…?” Juniper asks.

“Legal and formal reasons,” Thorin chuckles, “You will also get a cut of the treasure in Erebor as payment.”

That didn’t sit well with Juniper, “Can I decline to receive treasure?” She asked startling Thorin.

He peered at her with a slight frown, “Why would you refuse gold?” Thorin asks trying not to sound offended.

Juniper gives Thorin an innocent look, “It doesn’t feel right taking the gold that you will need to restore your kingdom…” Juniper mumbles softening Thorin’s frown, “I just…It feels strange since I wasn’t originally planned to join this quest and this contract is for if things go bad with King Thranduil.” Juniper shrugs lightly.

Thorin chuckles, “I would give my Kingdom’s gold easily, Juniper,” He reassures her, “But yes, if Thranduil does not welcome you, I would pay for your bravery and your kindness. Many shuddered at the thought of facing with a dragon but you do not seem deterred.” Thorin states plainly.

Juniper frowns softly, “I already fear so much in this life,” She says with a tinge of sadness, “There are so many unknowns but I suppose I would prefer to face these fears with familiar faces,” She remains somber which surprises Thorin, “Besides, for those who have become my friends, I would very gladly help them reclaim their home.” Then she looks at Thorin and gives him a stunning smile that is mixed with excitement and sadness—a smile too beautiful and innocent.

Thorin is once again baffled by this elleth.


	5. Making Haste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juniper must face a daunting new day whether she's prepared for it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I apologize for the long ass wait, LOL, I never mean to suddenly stop updating but it does get tedious writing fan-fic but I am hoping that I will get back into the groove of things but please, do not hold it against me if I suddenly disappear again XD I do that often. This chapter is short but I may get another chapter out within this week! I am determined to get through this fic!

**"Courage is the only virtue you cannot fake."**

**Nassim Nicholas Taleb**

Juniper could not let sleep take her peacefully that night; too many worries and excitements were keeping her awake. The young, strange elleth knew what tomorrow would bring...tomorrow would bring a new adventure--a dangerous adventure but one that would surely change her life, this she knew very well. 

A part of her did not want to leave Beorn’s humble home, here she would never be alone or mistreated or scared, no, staying here would bring safety, warmth, food, friends, and a lifetime of peace but it was not what the elleth wanted, no, the poor elleth knew her heart needed answers as to who she was and where she came from. 

Unfortunately, those answers would not be found here. 

The questions she so desperately sought answered would never come to her, no, she must fight to gain the answers she so wants. 

It was scary, no, terrifying what tomorrow would bring. Orcs, elves, humans, and dragons would be in her path now and not to mention a magical forest cloaked in sickness. Juniper laid on her back and stared up at the sloped ceilings and wondered where her life would be months from now ...years even. 

Around her, she heard the loud snoring of her new company and smiled briefly. Such curious creatures they were and charming in a certain way, well, Fili and Kili certainly had a knack for being charming. Bilbo was lovely, too. He had promised her to show her the Shire and his lovely home in Bag End, Juniper was ecstatic.

Above her companion’s snoring, Juniper could make out the distant roars of her beloved bear friend. Oh, how she’ll miss him so. Her heart did hurt thinking of how lonely he would become after she would depart, she didn’t want him to be lonely. It had been a tough decision though Juniper had not hesitated in taking part in Thorin’s quest but lying there, with her thoughts swirling around her, Juniper could not help but feel guilty for leaving Beorn. 

But she knew he understood her choices perfectly well. 

Juniper sighed softly and turned onto her side, willing her mind to sleep. Oddly enough, the elleth found herself being lured to sleep. 

Before morning broke, Juniper was awakened to a flurry of activity. Bilbo has risen her looking wide eyed and bright. “Good morning, Juniper!” Bilbo hurriedly handed her some honeyed milk and a honeyed biscuit, “Here’s your breakfast! The dwarves are in a hurry this morning and Beorn returns soon,” Bilbo explained as Juniper watched as the dwarves moved quickly and with purpose. There was a lot of shouting going on that seemed to put Juniper on edge slightly. 

The reality of what was to become her departure was nearing and nearing very quickly. 

Bilbo saw this as he was a clever little hobbit, “Are you frightened?” He asked kindly knowing how she felt. 

Juniper swallowed harshly and nodded, “Yes, I am.” 

Bilbo smiled sadly, “I felt the same way a few days after joining them,” He patted the young elleth’s hand, “Everything will be alright, Juniper, you fill find this feeling to be fleeting by the time we reach Mirkwood.” Bilbo reassured her.

Juniper smiled at her friend, “Thank you, Bilbo, I appreciate your kind words. I’m glad I packed everything last night though I am embarrassed to say that I do not own particularly much to begin with,” She gave a sheepish grin. 

Before Bilbo could answer, Beorn could be heard calling her name. “I’ll be right back,” Juniper whispered to her friend who nodded with a warm smile. Juniper maneuvered around the hustling dwarves with ease as she reached where Beorn stood. “Come, let us have a quick talk.” Beorn patted the top of her head softly. 

Juniper felt her stomach turn nervously as she followed Beorn outside to one her preferred places; there gathered were many of the animals who had befriended her and kept her company. Juniper felt the corner of her eyes sting with salty tears, “I feel horrible for leaving,” She managed to say shakily. 

_“Do not feel such a way,”_ Frog trotted up the elleth with a warm look, _“You will come back eventually, right?”_

Juniper nodded with a sniffle, “Of course I will come back! How could I ever bear not to see you all again?” Juniper gave a watery laugh. Juniper dropped to her knees and hugged the dog tightly, “I miss you all very much!” Juniper sees Beorn squat down beside her as she says quick goodbyes to her furry friends. Her heart is breaking, it was clear to Beorn, and so was his. 

“Am I doing the right thing?” Juniper looks up at Beorn with red eyes. 

Beorn gives a tentative smile, “I would believe so, little elf.” 

“I am torn between staying and going.” Juniper whispers with guilt. 

“Then you are making the right choice,” Beorn muses with a rough chuckle, “These choices are never easy to make at first glance but eventually, you will reach your goal and see it was the best choice possible.”

“Do you think I’ll find what I’m looking for?” Juniper asks. 

Beorn shrugs, “I cannot give you false hope but I know that what you are looking for will not be found here within my walls, as much as it pains me to say this.” Beorn tells her sadly. 

Juniper’s eyes got watery again, “I’m scared.” She admitted. 

Beorn gives her a firm look, “That is good,” He tells her. 

She looks at him bewildered, “How is fear good?” She questions her friend. 

Beorn looks off distantly and remarks, “That means you aren’t stupid.” 

When Juniper returned to the front of the house, the dwarves were finished gearing up the ponies. No one commented on Juniper’s distressed appearance though it wasn’t hard to figure out why the young elleth was in such a state. Most of the company did sympathize with her greatly. “Here,” Kili came up to the elleth with her pony, “This is your pony and I am sure you are already acquainted with her.” Kili mused with a large smile. 

Juniper managed to give a smile back and took the ponies reigns, “Daffodil,” Juniper strokes the ponies’ muzzle affectionately, “My favorite pony,” Juniper whispers to the pony. 

Daffodil whinnies at her hushed words with glee, _“Don’t let the others hear you say that, they’ll hold a grudge against me for ages.”_

Juniper laughs noting the little belongings she did have were neatly packed onto Daffodil, “Who packed my things onto Daffodil?” Juniper asked curiously. 

“We did,” Kili answered as he pointed to Fili who was helping Thorin with last minute preparations, “We figured you would be having a final farewell with your friends and hoped this would ease some of your burden for you.” Kili shrugged with a slight tinge to his cheeks. 

Juniper graced Kili with a brilliant smile, “Thank you, my friend, I appreciate your thoughtfulness.” Kili was way too happy with being thanked so wonderfully by Juniper, Fili would surely be jealous! Kili felt chuckling evilly at the sulking face his older brother would have later. 

Juniper saw the gleam in Kili’s eyes to know very well that he was either thinking of something to spite his brother or was already doing it. Juniper rolled her eyes as Thorin gave the call to mount up. There was great haste in Thorin’s voice and it was beginning to hit Juniper hard. 

This was the moment she had been dreading and waiting for. 

“Go now,” Beorn urged hurriedly, “While you have the list on your side.” 

Juniper swung onto Daffodil with ease, her eyes catching the forlorn looks of her friends. She gave them a smile and waved as she heard Beorn’s dark words, “Your hunters are not far behind.” Gandalf took the front with a large horse that Beorn was incredibly fond of named Charlie, Juniper although taller than the dwarves was nowhere near experienced in riding such a brute of a horse. The Company kept the young elleth in the middle with Fili and Kili, both brothers making sure that Juniper’s pony kept up with the rushed pace. 

Juniper felt strange; she had no chance to say any parting words to Beorn or look back at her home. Her adventure was starting and it was made clear to her that this adventure would not idle by and wait for her, no, she was diving head-first into a dangerous adventure. 

Her thoughts had been a mess as they rode hard and without rest for two very long days. They ate while they rode their ponies and conversation was sparse. Tensions were high at the moment as they fled from the Orc’s that wanted them all dead. 

There were times where Juniper would hear the roar of a great bear and she knew she and her company would be safe until they reached the entrance of the sick forest. Though her mind was muddled with conflict, she could not deny the beauty that was around her. Lust green hills rolling on for what seemed like endless miles, mountains so large, and weather that bit at her young flesh. 

Everything was new to her and it came to amuse some of the company riding around her. Juniper resembled a young child, not yet seen the large world they lived in quite yet, but the reality was a cruel mistress and it would no doubt have no mercy on this bubbly, young elleth. It was what Fili feared the most. 

Eventually, they reached their destination. Juniper gazed at Mirkwood with wide, concerned eyes. The forest looked dark and dull. There was a strange pressure on her mind that nagged her not to enter this forest. 

Gandalf dismounted and continued forward, “Here lies our path through Mirkwood,” Gandalf confirmed as Juniper tried to keep her hair from getting in her face; the wind was rambunctious today. 

“There are no signs of the orcs, “ Dwalin commented with a wary glance, “We have luck on our side.” He grumbles as he dismounts his pony.

“It is not luck that we have,” Juniper says quietly, “It is Beorn who has protected our rear.” 

Gandalf nods, “Yes, and now we must set the ponies lose!” He orders the company, “Let them return to their master.” 

Juniper gracefully slides off of Daffodil and begins to unfasten her packs, “Please, ride back home with haste,” Juniper tells Daffodil, “Ride hard and fast and do not look back,” Juniper’s chest feels very heavy. 

_“We will miss you,”_ Daffodil tells her gently, _“We hope you’ll come back to us soon.”_

Juniper swallows harshly feeling a lump beginning to form in her throat, “And I shall miss all of you.” She murmurs sadly. 

“They’ll be alright, Juniper,” Young Ori comes up to her, “Beorn will guide them back.” 

Juniper smiles softly at the young lad, “I know but I will miss them terribly.” She tells him. 

“You’ll be back soon to see them again, don’t you worry.” Ori says with a bashful look. 

Juniper beams down at him, “You sound confident, Ori, I shall take your confidence and make it my own.” Juniper tells him before turning to Daffodil, _“Tell them all that I will return.”_ Daffodil is the last pony to ride away, the white and brown pony gallops after her companions but not without looking back at the young elleth, hoping she would return safe. 

Suddenly, Gandalf’s voice rings out, “Not my horse!” 

It gets everyone’s attention, “I need it!”

Nori halted his actions, “What?” 

“You’re not leaving us, are you?” Bilbo sputtered confused. 

“I would not do this unless I had to,” Gandalf limped over the large group; Thorin did not look thrilled about this new development. Gandalf looks down at Bilbo and says soft and encouraging words to him. Juniper cocks her head wondering why Gandalf was leaving them and at such a crucial time!

“We’ll be fine,” Fili appears beside her making her jump slightly, “Gandalf does this often, leaving us and coming back.” Fili smirked as Juniper huffed with annoyance. 

“Does he? I wonder where he’s going off to,” Juniper muses softly. 

Gandalf walks away from Bilbo and calls out to the baffled company, “I’ll be waiting for you at the overlook,” Gandalf mounts Charlie, “Before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe,” He looks down at Thorin with a serious look, “Do not enter that mountain without me.” He tells the Kingly Dwarf. 

Juniper looks up at the darkening sky, the smell of rain just now hitting her nose. Rapid sprinkles of water begin to fall down onto the Company. Juniper does not mind the rain because they are, at the moment, gentle. “This is not the Greenwood of old,” Gandalf tells them in warning, “The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion, it’ll seek to enter your mind and lead you astray.” 

Juniper glanced at the forest and felt chills run up and down her spine, she shivered. The trees looking daunting and their branches looked as if they were reaching out towards you, beckoning you to them in an almost taunting manner. 

Juniper heard Bilbo mutter in bewilderment at Gandalf’s words, “What does that mean?” The worry was heavy in the Hobbit’s voice. 

“You must stay on the path, do not leave it,” Gandalf warns them loudly, “If you do, you’ll never find it again.” 

Juniper swallows in fear and looks at Fili with wide, fearful eyes. 

The Prince takes hold of her hand and gives it a tight squeeze, “Everything will be fine,” Fili promised her, “It may look bleak but always have hope, you hear me, elf girl?” Fili teased her. 

Juniper’s heavy emotions softened and she nodded with a relieved look, “Thank you.” 

Gandalf was already riding away when Juniper looked towards his direction, “No matter what may come, stay on the path!” He shouted back at them without looking back. 

“Well, that’s reassuring,” Bilbo muttered coming to stand on Juniper’s other side. 

Thorin did not linger and began taking lead in the front of the group, “Come on, we must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin’s day,” Thorin’s walk faltered as they passed by Juniper and Fili, “Do not stray from the Company,” His sharp, icy eyes were intently on Juniper, “I want you with Fili or Kili at all times, do you understand?” He orders strictly. 

Juniper nodded mutely with wide eyes. 

Thorin’s expression seem to soften a bit at her frightened demeanor, “If you feel the effects of the forest, do not stay quiet.” Thorin told her a bit more softly. 

“Okay,” Juniper managed to find her voice.

Thorin gave Fili a very stern look before continuing to the front of the group. They did not waste anymore time and began marching into the forest in a single file line, Fili in front of Juniper and Kili behind her. Juniper felt fear creeping up her spine as they began the journey through Mirkwood. The words of Beorn laying heavily on her mind as well as Gandalf’s. There was a suffocating feeling of helplessness as they ventured deeper and deeper into the forest, Juniper felt her chest tight, very tight. 

_Everything will be alright,_ Juniper chanted trying her best to stay calm as everyone else was, _your friends are right beside you, nothing will go wrong._

How wrong Juniper was, to be so foolish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry for any spelling errors or any grammatical errors!

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't like the story, please do not be rude. Simply leave and never return.


End file.
